


FMP:Beaches

by Connie_flint_125



Category: Full Metal Panic, Full Metal Panic? FUMOFFU
Genre: Beaches, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connie_flint_125/pseuds/Connie_flint_125
Summary: A little drabble of sex for FUMOFFU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Full Metal Panic!, Full Metal Panic FUMOFFU or the characters.

Kondoi Beach, Taketomi-jima Japan

 

          Kaname Chidori stood at the water’s edge in one of the many hidden bays on the island of Kondoi. Mithril had dropped her and Sousuke off to lead a group of terrorists away from Taketomi-jima. Tessa had made the decision when it was clear it wasn’t Amalgam after them.

        Mao had been the one to pack her clothes, which Kaname didn’t understand why that was necessary when she had her clothes already in a suitcase. Kaname looked down at the bathing suit she was wearing and growled.

        The top was less than skimpy; it didn’t really cover her breasts at all. The white cotton gleamed in the sun against her tan and Kaname didn’t want to get it wet. She was afraid it would turn clear.

        At least the cloth was prettily shaped, almost like sea shells, even if they really only covered her nipples. The bottom triangle was just wide enough to cover her vagina; the back was a thong. Kaname was grateful she kept her pubic hair neatly trimmed.

        Right then she was waiting on Sousuke to come in from the water, she had no idea he had found a place on the rocks to try and calm down.

        He had already been in the water when she came hesitantly out of the tree line where he had set up their sleeping area he almost sank in shock.

        Kaname in her school uniform was hard enough to handle, he had never in his life wanted to touch a woman the way he wanted to touch her.

        Indeed, he hadn’t ever wanted to do anything with a woman. He had always been focused on the job at hand; that was all. Having been assigned to guard Kaname Chidori and he was losing his focus.

        Then he saw her out of uniform and in her normal clothing. The first time he’d seen her in that red tank top he’d forgotten how to speak. He was glad that he wasn’t actually expected to say much, he wasn’t sure he could speak around the lump in his throat.

        Now, though. Kuso.

        “Sousuke?” She called. He could hear the nervousness in her voice and wondered what _she_ had to be nervous about. He didn’t answer her, but made his way back to the beach over the rocks, keeping out of sight.

        He watched as she took a few steps into the warm water, letting it lap around her bronzed calves. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, shoulders hunched forward with nervousness. Her blue-black hair danced in the wind drawing his gaze to her bare neck and shoulders.

        HIs mind went blank for a long moment. The next thought was, now.

        Kaname called his name again, starting to get annoyed. It wasn’t that she thought he might be in trouble, it was Sousuke after all. She just wanted to know where he was; because she didn’t want to think about being attacked.

        After another minute had passed she cursed under her breath and decided to swim out a little way. Perhaps he hadn’t heard her.

        When she was twenty feet out she heard a splash behind her and turned to face the shore. She saw Sousuke’s dark head break the surface five feet from her, there was a bit of relief when she saw him. Until she realized the look on his face wasn’t his normal expression.

        “Sou-Sousuke?” she sputtered nervously, trying to keep her movements while treading water smooth.

        “Kana-mine.” He answered as he reached her, wrapping his dense arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. Their limbs scissored in sync to keep them afloat until he sealed his mouth over hers in a surprisingly passionate kiss. It stole her breath and stilled her body.

        She felt him tip backwards, holding her on top of him. She could feel his dick, hard and hot against her stomach as he began to swim back towards the store.

        He wrapped one arm around her back to hold her to him, the other arm he used to stroke the water, moving them faster to the shore.

        She didn’t stop kissing him, she kept her arms around his back and used her own legs to help move them faster. She wasn’t sure why he’d decided to kiss her now; she wasn’t going to complain about it, though.

        Six months of being under his _care_ and she had only liked him more and more. Yes, he drove her nuts with his military solutions to the most mundane of things but she had never felt so safe in her life.

        He felt the seabed under his hand and brought his feet underneath them. Now they were chest deep and he wrapped his hands around her thighs to pull her legs around his waist.

        “Lock your ankles.” he told her in between their kissing. She didn’t even think to ask why. When he stood up, carrying her now she groaned in pleasure. His dick was now pressing against her pussy and she could feel heat building in her stomach.

        She wasn’t sure how he made it back to their sleeping area without dropping her but they did. When Sousuke the pressed her to the cot that he slept in she gasped and her legs fell open, her ankles releasing.

        Sousuke made short work of untying her top and tossing the wet material away. His hands cupped the mounds, the heat from them causing her nipples to go rigid. Before she could protest his mouth covered her left breast while he used the fingers of his left hand to roll the nipple of her right breast.

        Every moan and gasp he wrung from her drove him on. She felt better in his arms, under his hands than he had thought possible. She tasted so much … more than he had dreamed.

        “God, you’re so beautiful.” He said reverently. Kaname opened her eyes to see he had pulled back to look at her. There was an expression on his face she’d never seen on anyone’s face when they looked at her.

        “Sous-” he leaned forward and began kissing her again, lightly. He let her breath but not speak. He touched her with passion and gentleness. When she began to squirm under him he returned to feasting on her breasts.

        “Sousuke!” she cried when he scraped his teeth over a nipple. His hands traced down her waist to her hips, she jerked up. “Please.”

        She was pleading and she wasn’t sure what for. She’d never felt this much desire. She almost felt as if she would die if she didn’t find out what came next.

        She twisted her fingers in his wet dark hair and pulled his head down while lifting her back up to press her breasts up into his mouth,

His fingers easily twisted the ties to her bottom, he lifted her quickly to pull the offending cloth from her and let his fingers dance across her skin; memorizing the texture.

        Kaname’s hands found Sousuke’s blue speedo. She ran her fingers under the band, delighting in the feel of his skin. She flattened her palm against his abdomen and caught her breath when she felt it shiver under her touch.

        “Off.” She demanded as she tugged on the cloth. He covered her mouth with his once again and obliged her. The speedo was gone; they were now skin to skin. She planted her feet on either side of his hips on the frame of the cot and lifted her hips.

        They were both caught off guard as his dick slid inside her. She sucked in a breath and held it while his mouth locked onto hers. He was fully sheathed inside her before they could think.

        “Kana-mine.” His voice was rough, raspy. He looked into her eyes and repeated it. He watched her swallow, watched her brown eyes widen in shock and knew she was about to say something he didn’t want to hear. He shifted his arms so they were beside her, his hands under her shoulders and he gripped them to hold her steady.

        Then he withdrew and savoured the feeling of her pussy around his dick. Her chest expanded with her breath and she expelled it roughly when he thrust forward again. He could feel her pelvis tilting up to accept his thrusts.

        Her fingers gripped his shoulders as tightly as he gripped hers. He pulled out and she moaned _don’t_.

        Sousuke felt his own growls as he pumped inside her. He lowered his head and began to suck and lick on her right breast. He knew he wanted to make her cum before he did.

“Who else?” He suddenly demanded, slowing his hips. She cried out in protest. “Who else, Kana-mine?”

“Who else what?” she panted, trying to raise her hips to get him to deeper inside her.

        “Who else have you fucked?” He asked before roughly raking her other breast with his teeth. He felt her pussy quiver and clench on his cock and he shivered in response.

        “What do you, ah, mean?” she choked out. She was twisting underneath him, trying to get closer to that place she could feel.

        “Have you done,” he had to stop to catch his breath. To stop moving was sheer torture. “Have you done _this_ ” he thrust fully into her. “With anyone _else_?” Her cry nearly drowned out his voice.

        “N-n-no.” she panted in answer, his growl vibrated her chest, he tightened his grip on her shoulders and began thrusting faster. Her breath started to come faster as he moved.

        She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled herself up to meet each of his downward thrusts. She could feel something building where their bodies were joined. Pleasure seemed to boil up from between them.

        “Sousuke!” she cried out and her whole body clenched; her pussy throbbing around his dick. Despite his desire to control his own orgasm he couldn’t stop himself from cumming with her.

~*~

        Kaname moaned and stretched a few hours later, opening her eyes to the afternoon. She could hear insects buzzing outside the tent as well as birds in the canopy.

        They were camped near the shore inside the tree line. Sousuke had managed to find a freshwater stream within a few yards as well. She turned her head to look around the tent. It was a rather large tent for merely two people.

        He had put her in his cot when he made love to her. Her whole body felt different. There was a lassitude she’d never felt before, at the same time she could feel aches in places and muscles she had never had aches before.

Her first thought was that she wanted him again. She blushed at the thought but didn’t feel ashamed. She had enjoyed everything she felt. She wanted him to do more, wanted to do things to him.

He wasn’t in the tent so she got up. There was a flask with water in it so she grabbed a rag and quickly cleaned herself up. She shivered as the cloth caressed her clit and she moaned involuntarily.

“Again.” She heard from the tent opening. She raised her eyes and saw him staring at her left hand between her legs with the rag. She dropped the rag and slipped the fingers of her left hand between her pussy lips to caress her clit. Her eyes never left his face as she rubbed.

He licked his lips as she pressed her clit in circles. His grunt matched her groan when her hips moved on their own. He moved forward to catch her when he thought she was falling, only to stop when she sat on the camp stool spreading her legs wide.

“Sousuke?” she whispered, letting her fingers slow.

“Don’t stop, Kana-mine.” He ordered roughly. “Let me watch you cum.” Her body flushed, her breasts filling out and nipples hardening to blunt points. Kaname slid her long fingers further down her cunt to slide them inside herself while with her right hand she reached up and cupped her right breast.

        She let her eyes drift down the Sergeant's body and sighed when his erection came into her view. His blue speedo held his dick close to his body but the head of it seemed to be trying to lower the fabric on it’s own. Her nostrils flared and she felt her pussy clench on her fingers.

        “Faster, Kana.” She began thrusting her fingers in and out more quickly. She was now dripping wet and when he got within arm’s length of her he could actually see her juices pooling on the stool under her ass.

        His cock jumped from need. He reached out with his hands to grab her breasts, dislodging her right hand.

        He wasn’t prepared for her to reach out with her hand and pull his blue suit down. He tried to grab her hand to stop her when she then wrapped her lithe fingers around the shaft of his cock. He sucked in a breath and stilled.

        “Watch my fingers, Sousuke.” Kaname said breathlessly as she stroked him lightly. His eyes went back to her pussy, but his right hand wrapped around hers to change how she was stroking him. She then changed her own stroking inside herself to match how she was pumping him,

        Kaname moaned with him, her mouth opened with the pleasure. When she started panting Sousuke began tugging and twisting on her nipples as she pumped his dick.

        “Keep going, Kana-mine. Let me see you.”

        Now she was rocking her hips into her fingers, he could hear the sound of her pumping. She froze and threw her head back on a high pitched scream, her fingers gripping his dick tightly.

        Sousuke moved quickly to get her back on his cot. Just as she began to relax from her orgasm he thrust his dick inside her. She began to cry out with the action; he didn’t slow down.

        “Again, Kana. Cum on me.” he said deeply as he thrust hard and deeply inside her; pumping fast to match the way her cunt was milking him.

        His shout of release drowned out her cry and they both froze this time as his seed pumped inside her.

~*~

        Two days had passed. Kaname lay awake on her cot as the sun rose on the third day wondering what was going to happen. They still hadn’t heard from the Tuatha; he had now gone hunting to supplement their rations.

She spent her time either swimming or sunbathing. She slept in her cot, and although Sousuke would watch her intently he hadn’t made a single move to make love with her since.

        “Arrgh!” she growled as she threw herself off the cot and stood in the center of the space.

        No, she hadn’t suspected he wanted her like that. No, she hadn’t expected to have sex with him.

        Now that they had, though, why had he stopped?

        The seventeen-year-old, raven haired beauty drew her black brows together in consternation. If he wasn’t going to make love to her again of his own volition, then she would take matters into her own hands.

        She knew he’d be gone for several hours so she took her time to find what she wanted. She was amazed at how much Sousuke could pack in so few boxes. She wasn’t amazed at what she found, though.

        Kaname quickly rearranged the contents of the tent to suit her needs. She brought the two cots together and tied them together in four spots. On top of the cots she placed the thick memory foam mattress then two opened sleeping bags.

        She made a bed out of it with a sheet and their pillows. He was going to share her bed or sleep on the floor.

        Kaname was determined to not let him sleep on the floor. To that end she grabbed a bucket and headed to the stream. Filling the bucket with water she returned to the camp. She may prefer being in the city but she did know how to make do when camping. She made sure to wash every bit of salt and sweat from herself before she then emptied the bucket into the latrine Sousuke had dug downwind for them earlier; then she returned to the campsite. Carefully stoking the fire, she placed a pot of water on the rocks surrounding the pit.

~*~

        Sergeant Sousuke Sagara took his time cleaning the two hares he had caught. He sighed when he realized he had once more been thinking of making love to Kaname. He had assumed he would be able to move past the desire after taking her once.

        He had even indulged and taken her twice. Still he wanted her again. He wasn’t sure how he could protect her when all he wanted was to fuck her.

        The sun was at it’s zenith and Sousuke realized he couldn’t put off returning to the camp any longer. He was quick to return but found himself flabbergasted by the cooking area. There was water already on the boil, potatoes and onions were sliced and chopped. He could even see packets of spices placed on the table near the fire, rice as well as other foodstuffs.

        He didn’t see his Whispered charge near the fire nor in the water. He listened for a moment, sighing softly in relief when he heard her humming inside the tent.

        He made quick work of butchering the rabbits into chunks and placing them into the pot of water, adding the spices and rice. He hung the pot over the flames then rose.

        Sousuke knew she had heard him, though she hadn’t spoken to him and he wondered why.

        He also wondered why she hadn’t made a single complaint since he had made love to her. She hadn’t screamed, slapped or called him names for the inconvenience or lack of comfort.

“Kana-mine.” he called without realizing it. “Why aren’t you complaining about having to camp out?” His head turned to the tent when he heard her laugh. It was a sound he liked to hear.

“Compared to the camping my father used to subject my sister and I to, this is luxurious.” She answered through the tent opening, still without leaving the tent. He frowned, why was she still inside the tent?

He cautiously went to the tent and stepped inside.

What he saw stole his breath like a solid punch to the chest. She stood before him gloriously nude. His mind catalogued the change inside the tent distantly, all he saw was her body.

Her breasts hung free and full, tipped with strawberry colored nipples already puckered; seeming to beg for his mouth. Her waist curved drawing his eyes down her belly to her pussy. From where he stood he could smell her desire and it drove his own.

He took a deep breath, prepared to turn away until she smiled, daring him to leave her. He released his breath and stepped fully into the tent while removing his clothes. Her smile changed from daring to desire which seared him.

Kaname wrapped her arms around his bare back, pressing hard against him. He was kicking off his boots while shoving down his pants. She opened her mouth on his, sucking his tongue into her mouth before tangling her tongue with his.

He stepped out of his pants and clenched his hands on the globes of her ass, lifting her. They moaned in appreciation in unison.

Kaname twisted against his erection and he growled. Sousuke shifted from holding her ass to her hips and lifted her to toss her on the makeshift bed. She landed with a soft oomph. She opened her body to him and he took the invitation.

Sagara hit his knees on the tent floor and pulled her to the edge. She was at the right height now and he spread the lips of her pussy before dipping his head to suck her clit. Kaname nearly came off the bed.

He took his time in her raven haired pussy. He licked slowly up the right side of her pussy then the left. Her fingers twisted painfully in his hair and tugged him closer. Once more he sucked her clit, flicked the nubbin with his tongue, lightly scraped it with his teeth.

“Yes!” she moaned breathlessly. Sousuke repeated the pattern three times before sliding his tongue inside her quim. Her hips jerked and he caught himself laughing.

Sousuke altered the pattern, sliding his hands under her round buttocks to lift her, opening her more for his taste. Kaname moaned and whined, verbally begging for more.

The military specialist slid up her body then pushed her further up the mattress while entwining his lips with hers to kiss her. Kaname’s hips lifted to ease his entrance` inside her. She locked her feet around his thighs and used the leverage to meet each of his thrusts.

“Sergeant Sagara, come in. Come in Sergeant Sagara.” They heard the radio but ignored it, too intent on reaching orgasm.  Sagara increased his pace to match her demand.

She screamed out as she came, her pussy clenching hard on his dick which sent him over the edge to come as well.

The radio was still sounding, the operator sounding more worried by the second, Sousuke stood and grabbed the radio to answer.

“Where were you, Sergeant?”

“Ms. Chidori was swimming, I was keeping an eye on her.” He said breathlessly, as good an explanation as any for why he was out of breath.

“Be prepared for evac in twenty.” He turned dark eyes to the woman lying on the bed, her strawberry lips curled in a satisfied smile. Her smile faded at the look in his eyes.

“What?” He took a deep breath before answering.

“You understand I won’t share.” He said, no accusation merely a statement. He was confused when she got off the bed and moved to his lap.

“Since I don’t want anyone but you, I’m sure I can work with that.” His lips curled into a smile before he kissed her. The radio crackled with static, jolting them to remember they didn’t have time.

“Later, Kana-mine.” He promised. She laughed and helped him break camp.

  


Trunk Bay, St John USVI

 

       “Augh! Sagara!” Kaname Chidori's scream echoed along an empty stretch of white sand. Her voice was followed by the unusual sound of male laughter. It was almost rusty, as if it hadn’t been used in a long time.

        “Get back here Sagara!”

        The raven haired girl had been lying on her stomach, peacefully enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back when her lover had sneakily doused her with water from the ocean. Granted it was warm water, but that wasn’t the point.

        He’d drenched her, her hair and her brand new bikini. That he hadn’t even remarked on. Again. They’d been together two years now and he kept forgetting to compliment her on her outfits.

        The lithe woman was up from her now soaked bath towel and after the newly promoted Mithril agent. His laugh filled her heart with joy; he laughed now and she knew that was because of her.

        Sousuke looked behind to make sure she was close, and he felt that familiar kick to his gut when he saw her. He couldn’t believe he’d ever thought he could make love to her once and have her out of his system.

        “You’re going to get it otaku boy!” The black haired woman screamed with laughter seconds before the dark haired man seemed to twist like a snake to wrap his muscular arms around her slim waist to take her to the sand. The two rolled around alternatively tickling and grinding until they were in the hard pack at the surf.

        “Kana.” He groaned when she locked her ankles around his thighs and twisted her hips, the heat of her pussy goading his erection.

        She broke away from their embrace to roll deeper into the waves for the chase, he grabbed her left ankle and pulled her back to him. Always conscious of her safety he twisted her so the waves wouldn’t roll over her head and held her there by her hips.

        “Kana,” he said; his voice thick with need. “Who bought you this bathing suit?”

        Her breasts bounced lightly with each heaving breath she took, but her smile brightened the area around them.

        “You _finally_ notice?” Kaname mock pouted.

        Sousuke leaned forward, his rough hands sliding up her sides then under her back to thrust her breasts forward. He slid her thighs further apart with his own as he did so and her hands tangled in his hair when he clamped his teeth gently on the turgid nipple of her right breast.

        The white bikini was nearly translucent from the warm ocean water and the salt from the liquid teased as he knew just how sweet her body was. Sousuke drew the triangle of cloth that covered her right breast to the right, baring her deep raspberry nipple to his ministrations.

        He locked his arms behind her, clasping his hands together to keep her from wriggling away. He could feel the heat of her vagina as he kept his prick pressing against her cloth covered lips. He began licking his lover’s nipple.

        Pointed tongue tracing a gentle circle clockwise for two minutes before changing counterclockwise. Her fingers twisted into his hair and she pulled down in an attempt get him to suck the sensitive nub.

        Now he flicked the pebbled flesh lightly and slowly for another few minutes, wringing a scream of pleasure and frustration from her throat.

        Sagara took a moment to breath, to regain control when he felt her pussy convulsing against his dick. Already she was close to cumming.

        “I love just how you respond to my mouth, Kana.” He panted before he wrapped his lips around her heavy right breast and sucked. Her nipple scraped his teeth as he sucked and once again he felt her shiver with her pleasure.

        “Cum for me, Kana.” He commanded before using his tongue and teeth to prolong the pleasure he was giving her. He flattened his pelvis on hers, his rock hard, cloth covered cock nestled along the cloth covered slit of her pussy.

        It took only five more minutes before he felt her quim convulse with her orgasm. He pulled away enough to keep from cumming himself. He covered her mouth with his own in gentle kisses to calm her down. Her body relaxed under him, her legs fell open and he grinned against her lips.

        She had no energy to prevent him from moving the triangle of cloth on her left breast to the left. She began to moan against him doing it again when he repeats the process on her left nipple.

        Two minutes of light circles around her nipple, first one way and then the other. Her pants came quicker than before, her moaning faster and louder.

        Sousuke lightly ground against her labia before he started flaying her nipple as if it were her clit; drowning her in pleasure. Once again she began to convulse around his body; her quim throbbing along the hard length of him. There was a slight whimper to her moaning.

        “Let go, Kana-mine. Cum for me again.” He said around her nipple, taking her left breast into his mouth. She screamed through another orgasm when he scraped the nipple with his teeth for the third time.

        While she whimpered through the aftershocks of her second orgasm Sousuke picked her up and moved them to their jeep. He gritted his teeth against the need to ejaculate into his red speedos. Every step rubbed the sensitive head of his cock against the nylon. Holding her the way he was her bare breasts were still available for his tasting, and he took a deep taste of her right breast when they reached the jeep.

        Sousuke took a deep breath before he stood her against the open passenger side of the vehicle. He stopped her from recovering her full rounded breasts with the skimpy white cotton cloth by simply handcuffing her to the bar of the jeep. She had to stretch to hold without falling and he slid the cotton of her bottom; which barely covered her pussy as it was, to the right. He slid his fingers between her labia and groaned at how wet she was.

        “Shall I eat you, Kana-mine?” he asked her shakily. “Make you cum on my tongue again?” He found her clit with his fingers and twisted the hard nubbin between them; generating yet another scream of pleasure from her. He groaned in response.

        Unable to deny himself for a second longer he shoved his speedo down, his cock so hard it bounced against her soaked pussy.

        “Spread your legs for me, Kaname.” He ordered. She readily complied, using her arms to raise herself enough to allow him to lock his arms under her knees and to hold her half bare ass in his hot palms. He wasted no time and thrust deeply and quickly into her ready pussy.

        Kaname threw her head back as he slammed his cock home inside her cunt. He held still and counted to sixty before beginning to move. Clamping his mouth firmly on her left nipple, kneading the flesh of her firm ass he pulled out until just the mushroom tip of his dick was clenched by the muscles of her pussy.

        Flicking his tongue quickly on her left nipple he slowly pushed back inside her. A long count to sixty as he did and she was trying to untangle herself from him; but he wasn’t having it. She was going to beg him to cum inside her, but only after he had made her cum at least twice more.

        He kept the pace, as much as it killed him. He used the same tricks on her breasts as before to make her cum while he moved inside her. He didn’t hear his own growls as he pumped inside her. He felt her release just as she began to moan it and gave her left nipple a long pull of suction before moving to her right breast again.

        She began to beg him, and he could hear her sobbing from pleasure.

        He grabbed her right nipple with his teeth and rolled it between them, gaining another scream from her.

        Now he shifted his stance, stepping back just half a step.

        “Look at me, Kana-mine.” he said.

        Her brown eyes managed to focus on his body, where their bodies were joined.

        He held her up with his arms; her legs were spread wide and he held her firmly at hip height and his pelvis clung to hers. She could see the cotton bottoms of her bikini shifted to the right while his red speedos were down around his knees which were bent slightly to hold her weight.

Once her brown eyes met his he began to pull out, only to stop when her eyes fluttered close. She whimpered and her eyes opened, begging. He started thrusting in and out, more and more quickly the longer she kept her eyes opened.

“Cum, Kaname.” He said on a swallow. “Cum for me.” She was using her abdominal muscles and thighs to pull him into her, working her pussy walls to milk his dick.

“Now!” he growled, and slammed into her one last time; sending them both over the edge into the maelstrom of pleasure.

Sousuke let her wrap her strong thighs around his hips as they began to fall into the final tremors; and he just managed to unlock the cuffs before they collapsed to the sand, still connected and panting.

He lazily lifted his right hand and cupped her left breast, bringing her left nipple back to his mouth for several lazy licks and gentle sucking,

An hour passed as they dozed and a slight chill wind roused the mostly naked pair. They were sticky, salty and sandy and it set them to laughing with the mess of it.

        “Now who bought you that bathing suit?” Sousuke asked as they walked into the waves to clean up a little.

        “Mizuki-kan.” The Whispered answered with humor. “I was supposed to wear it when you and I were going on that little summer vacation _alone_.” He laughed softly and kissed her before handing her up into the jeep and then repacking their things.

        “Do we really have to go back to Jindai tomorrow?” Kaname asked with a sigh. After everything that had happened she wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with high school.

        “You have said you missed our friends.” Sousuke replied neutrally. Kaname laughed gently and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Indeed I have.” she admitted. The trip to the hotel passed swiftly where they cleaned up and headed for dinner; their itinerary for the rest of their trip fairly easy to follow.

 

 

        Kyoko Tokiwa stood outside Kaname and Sousuke’s apartment building bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. She hadn’t seen her best friend over the summer and she had a lot to tell her.

        “Kana-chan!” she called when Kaname came through the front door, she laughed when she saw the familiar frown on the taller girl’s face. Kaname’s lips broke into a large smile when she saw the smaller brown haired girl. The two met in the middle and hugged tightly.

        “I missed you!” They said in unison and then laughed with each other. They made their way to the train station together, chatting over each other interspersed with laughter.

        “Where is Sagara-san?” Kyoko asked in a slight sing-song.

        “Augh! He left before me today, said he wanted to ‘check the security’” Kaname answered with aggravation, although there was humor in the statement as well.

        “Still worried about security?” Kyoko said with another laugh. She shook her head as they got off the train at Jindai. The school was only a few blocks from the train and they were at least half an hour early so they didn’t rush.

        “At least he’s calmed down a little, hunh?” Kyoko said. “He’s not actively putting out minefields anymore.” Kaname laughed in agreement.

        “True, but it is still annoying when he does it.” Kyoko giggled and opened her mouth to reply when there was an explosion from the school. The girls looked at one another in shock then ran full tilt to the school.

        Neither doubted that Sousuke was responsible.

        Sousuke Sagara knelt before his shoe locker with a frown on his face. There was nothing left in the locker. He could find no remnants of the bomb. He was mumbling this to himself when he felt Kaname standing behind him.

        “Why, Lieutenant Sagara, would there be a bomb in your locker?” she asked him. He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

        “There was evidence of tampering, Kana-mine.” He said matter of factly, she sighed and slapped him over the top of his head with a fan.

        Sousuke fleetingly wondered where these fans came from since she never seemed to have one on her before she smacked him with it. Of course, since they were living together she no longer hit him quite as hard.

        “Kana, there are many reasons someone could do such a thing.” he explained patiently. She sighed again and bowed her head against Sousuke’s chest after he’d stood.

        “Sousuke, you have the means to actually detect bombs, yes?” she asked him with exasperation. She felt his body still as he thought.

        “Actually, Kana-mine, yes. I do.” He admitted and she heard the chagrin in his voice, that made her laugh softly.

        “Sagara-san, can you do that in the future please?” Kyoko asked sweetly. He turned his brown eyes to her and grinned sheepishly.

        “Hai, Koko-san. I will.” He answered. She blushed but bowed before rushing forward to hug him tightly.

        “Oh!” Kaname said with surprise. A piece of singed pink paper was floating down beside them, when they opened it most of the writing was smeared to illegibility.

        Then they were confronted by the President of the student council. There they discussed the episode and Kaname found herself flabbergasted that Atsunobu-san was going to tell the teaching staff that it was perfectly acceptable that Sousuke was exactly right in his reaction.

        They waited until third period to look at the paper, which had by now crumbled some.

 

相良さん...遠くから君を見て...

Sagara-san…. watched you from afar….

臆病者...

Coward…

私はあなたのことを考えるたびに...

Whenever I think of you…

心停止の鼓動....

Heart stop beating….

安らかに眠る....

放課後の体育館の後ろに待ちます ❤...

Wait behind the gymnasium after school…

 

       “It appears someone is trying to kill me,” Sousuke said, almost disinterestedly.

“What? No, it is written by a female!” She pointed out.

       “It could be to throw me off.” He said, she huffed out a breath and pointed to a heart that was at the end of the last sentence.

       “Looks more like a love letter.” She said thoughtfully.

       “A what? What is that?” Sagara asked blandly and Kaname sighed and blushed.

       “It sounds like maybe another girl has a crush on you.” She explained.

       “Everyone knows that I am your boyfriend.” He countered with a frown. “So it is unlikely that is the case.” he stood suddenly and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead before leaving the class.

       “Hey, where are you going?” she asked in surprise

       “A preemptive strike is called for.” She sucked in a breath then shook her head.

~*~

       Kaname, Shinji, Ren, Kyoko, Mizuki and Ono occupied their usual table during lunch. They were all looking to see where Sousuke was after Kaname repeated the excitement from that morning.

       “You don’t think he’s actually rigging the field to catch a killer do you?” Ono asked skeptically.

       “Yes, I do.” Kaname said. The others were quiet for a brief moment before bursting into confusing argument. Sousuke appeared behind Kaname after a moment, giving them all a strange look.

       “Please tell me you didn’t plant a bunch of mines out there.” Kaname pleaded. He shook his head in the negative.

       “I would like your opinion on something school related, however.” He said. Kaname frowned but stood up to follow him.

       She found herself unsurprised when he ducked into one of the hallways that was supposed to be closed due to lack of students for the classrooms.

       “So, what am I supposed to be giving my opinion on, Sousuke?” She laughingly asked. He looked behind them while grabbing her right hand then tugged her into a storeroom that was filled with mats.

       “This.” he answered pressing his lips to hers. She smiled as she returned the kiss, pressing hard against him.

       It didn’t take long for her breasts to get heavy and desire to pool in her belly. Sousuke pulled her panties down enough they fell to the floor then lifted her to a stack of mats. He unbuttoned his pants, freeing his dick to pound into her.

       He kept his mouth on hers to swallow the sounds she was making while she came. He thrust once again and came with her. They panted in unison as they calmed down.

       “I’m not about to complain about getting to cum during school, but what brought this on?” she asked quietly.

       “You said the letter may be a love letter, you sounded upset over it.” He replied, handing her a cloth to clean up with before giving her panties back to her.

       “Ah, Sousuke.” she whispered. “I do love you.” He gave her one of his brief grins and kissed her hard just as the bell rang. She went through the rest of the day with a smile on her lips.

~*~

       Kaname and Kyoko were hiding in the shrubs outside the gym after school. Kyoko was teasing her friend for having followed her boyfriend and hiding.

       “Admit it, you just want to see your competition.” Kyoko said. Kaname snorted at that, until she caught sight of a girl walking to the field.

       “Who is that?” She whispered.

       “Saeki Ena.” Kyoko answered in awe. “From Class One. They say she took second place in the beauty pageant for Jindai school festival last year.”

       “Really.” Kaname huffed. “I bet she’s an airhead, then.” After their episode at lunch, Kaname wasn’t sure why she was so jealous. She _knew_ he wasn’t looking for another girlfriend.

       “No, she placed fifth in end of class finals.” Kyoko said, Kaname thought she heard laughter in her friend's voice.

       Saeki found a place to wait and stood there.

       Two hours passed and nothing happened. Kaname frowned in suspicion. She knew Sousuke thought the letter was likely a death threat; but surely he wasn’t so stupid as to think this little girl was trying to kill him still. Kyoko yawned and said she was leaving, Kaname decided to stay.

       The class representative began to look around, trying to see if she could spot the camouflage he was using or perhaps his scope from a distance. She sighed in frustration when she didn’t see him.

       She couldn’t decide if she should step out and talk to the girl or keep waiting.

       Night fell while they waited and Kaname was getting sleepy. Three older men came into view and spotted Saeki. Kaname grunted and intervened when she saw they were going to hurt Saeki.

       “We’re just having some fun, sweetheart.” They said, turning to face her. “Guess you’re feeling jealous, hunh?” the leader said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

       Chidori narrowed her eyes at the creep before slapping his hand away and then punching him.

       “Get your hand off me, jerk!” She shouted. That merely pissed them off and they began tugging at her blouse, making statements about what they were going to do to the girls.

       Kaname was having trouble fighting them all off and shouted in anger, there was the sound of air and the leader fell to the ground; quickly followed by the other two. Kaname turned to the direction the shots had come from and shouted her boyfriend’s name.

       He rose from the bushes in a ghillie suit.

       “Yes, Kana-mine?” he asked, caught off guard when she punched him in the face.

       “ _If you ever see a woman being attacked like that you stop it_!” She shouted.

       “But, Kana…” he started.

       “No _buts_ , Sousuke!” She stomped her feet inches from his legs. “I don’t care that you thought she was here to kill you, when those assholes started talking like that you should have shot them!” She threw her hands up and shrieked in anger.

       “Is-is that you Sagara?” Came the timid voice of Saeki. “What...why...I don’t understand?”

       “Oh, sweetheart.” Kaname said with feeling. “You do know that Sagara and I are dating, don’t you?” The girl blushed, lowering her eyes so she wasn’t looking Kaname in the eye.

       “You’re just so mean to him, and he’s so patient and sweet.” Sousuke stood up, shaking off the camouflage and stepped next to Kaname.

       “What are you talking about?” Sousuke asked, truly confused.

       “Didn’t you read my love letter?” the redhead asked shyly.

       “I blew it up, actually.” Her eyes widened in shock, Kaname shook her head in sympathy.

       “I just... I mean, I... OH! You’re terrible Sagara!” she cried and took off running. He turned brown eyes to his girlfriend in confusion and she just shook her head before kissing him.

       “Come on...let’s go home.”

~*~

       Sousuke woke to find Kaname had already left for school. He rushed through his morning to get to the school as soon as possible.

       There he saw that once again his locker had been opened. He set up a small amount of c-4 when he felt Kaname behind him. She smacked him with a fan and he looked at her.

       “No detonations today, otaku boy.” She said, walking past his barricade.

       “Kana-mine!” he called in panic when she opened his locker.

       “See? See you in class.” she said. He sighed and went to his locker. Inside was a bento box with a note saying thank you and telling him to eat better.

       Signed the mysterious terrorist. He grinned and shook his head.


End file.
